


Communication

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille talk about divorce  and starting all over again
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Communication

“Sometimes I feel like I should have tried fighting for you more”Aaron told Camille 

“You said it yourself back then that you weren’t in love with me”Camille says to him 

“Time is a very funny thing”Aaron commented 

“People fall out of love”Camille replies 

“It’s not really that uncommon”Aaron says 

“I really do want things to work out between us this time around”Camille said to him 

“As do I”Aaron agreed with her 

“As long as we are open and honest with each other we should be good”Camille says 

“Communication is always key”Aaron states


End file.
